lonesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lone Survivor (character)/@comment-81.140.62.72-20120427094353/@comment-76.169.192.65-20120618020611
Actually, it is very true that he is somewhat crazy, and VERY heavily implied. As you take the fruit drops and revisit the chalk drawings of the girl, "You" will slowly start to remember who the girl was (His sister). And his aversion to taking the shoes is explained when examining the shoes in Apartment 205, where he says "wearing these will only let them hear me..." This is easily tied into the end of the game, where he falls asleep as a patient in a mental hospital (his name was on the registrar, remember?). Mental hospital patients don't wear shoes as well...interesting. It is HEAVILY implied in the game that the monsters were actually real people, and that You was suffering from PTSD and Depression, and couldn't handle living in the real world, and functioning with other people. This is also implied at the party, where he thinks that Benzido and the other guy are acting strange for relaxing and having a good time. The truth is that the whole time, You was having this entire sequence inside his head, battling inner demons and mental issues. The Man in Blue and Box Headed guy, as well as White Faced Man and Chie were all aspects of "You" and his personality/mental state. Chie is probably the "wisdom" and intuition side of "You", the calm before the storm and the realization that something is going to happen (when she gives him the gun). Also, notice how in the scene where You goes into the random clubhouse building in the city's first screen, that he finds Chie dancing uncontrollably with the Blue Man. "Stop Chie! He's controlling you!" It could be said that the Man in Blue is the violence and aggressive side of "You" and his depression, as all his endings refer to a symbolic suicide, where killing the Man in Blue was actually You killing himself. The Man in the Box is the passive side of You, who tries to deal with things the non-violent way, and find solutions in order to cope with the world and it's people, in order to re-orient him back into the real world as he leaves the dillusional apartment world of his minds, and starts to escape out into the city, which from then on tip-toe between the borders of a cerebral world and reality. When "You" visits the bus crash site, he refers to it as the place "Where it all happened..." This may reference that the girl (obviously important figure) in the game died there in the crash, causing You's downward spiral in his mental condition. Through different radio signals, and via taking the FRUIT DROPS while visiting the chalk drawing, you can find out that the girl did indeed die in the bus crash. If you take the fruit drops in the chalk room once a day, and examine it until it's all used up, You will say things like "She's gone, There's no bringing here back," among other things referencing to the crash. So yes, I think there are more arguments to the case that most of what's happening is You's insanity and him trying to break out of his mental condition. It would make more sense to the intelligent and observant mind. Jasper made this game with intelligent people in mind.